


De vokse opp

by Supermonstrum



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Brotherhood, Childhood, Family Drama, Gen, Kid Loki, Kid Thor
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermonstrum/pseuds/Supermonstrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y un día, su padre se apareció con un bebé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De vokse opp

No podía entender qué estaba sucediendo. Si se trataban de buenas o malas noticias.

Al principio pensó que se trataba de algo bueno, porque la guerra contra los gigantes finalmente había terminado y tenía a su padre de nuevo con él, sólo para él. Toda la gente de Asgard lo había festejado como nunca antes, incluso él mismo se puso a bailar con algunos guerreros y le mostraron cómo blandir una espada.

Sin embargo, un par de días después, todo se volvió murmullos y silencio en el palacio. Su madre no se aparecía por ningún lado y su padre pasaba todo el tiempo con él, evitando que paseara por allí solo. Cada vez que Thor le preguntaba si estaba sucediendo algo, Odín respondía con seriedad que las cosas estaban bien y lo que Thor tuviera que saber, lo sabría en su momento.

Para el final del día, Thor estaba frente a la habitación de Frigga y Odín. Las puertas estaban cerradas y él sabía que no debía ni podía entrar a menos que se lo permitieran. Eso no quería decir que no pudiera estar allí, con su ceño de cuatro años fruncido, diciendo con la mirada “yo debería saber qué está sucediendo”. Odín finge ignorarlo.

El silencio era absoluto a la media noche. Thor intentó no bostezar ni quedarse dormido de pie. Difícil, pero él era distinto, porque era un príncipe y los príncipes podían estar muchísimas horas sin dormir, no necesitaban ir al baño ni pedir que les prepararan algo para cenar.

Se mordió el labio y luego suspiró abatido.

Sintió una mano apoyándose sobre su hombro, levantó la cabeza y se cruzó con la mirada de su padre. No sabía si sonreír, permanecer firme o disculparse. Eligió callar y esperar a que él dijera algo primero, cualquier cosa.

Más Odín se limitó a dar un par de pasos y abrir la puerta. La habitación estaba apenas iluminada y Thor vio a su madre sentada sobre el borde de la cama, al lado de una cuna ornamentada que una vez fue suya. No tenía que ser demasiado listo para saber qué podría haber dentro, sin embargo Thor apenas podía creerlo.

No pidió permiso a Odín, avanzó un par de pasos en cámara lenta y luego corrió, sin dirigirle la palabra a Frigga. Thor se reclinó sobre la cuna, sin tocarla y, poniéndose en puntas de pie, apoyó ambas manos en el borde y se asomó. Sus grandes ojos azules brillaban curiosos, tenía la boca entreabierta y apenas pudo escucharse su susurro en el aire.

_—Wow… es un bebé._

Frigga estuvo a punto de pedirle, un poco con esa histeria de madre atenta después del parto, que no hiciera nada y dejara dormir al pequeño. Pero para su sorpresa, parecía que Thor tenía albergado un manual de instrucciones que le decía "muévete despacio, no hables fuerte, no lo despiertes".

Se quedó quieto, observándolo dormir. Después de un momento, Frigga se atrevió a murmurarle cerca de la oreja:

—Es tu hermano menor: Loki.

—¿Cuándo llegó a nuestro palacio? —preguntó—. No lo he visto entrar.

—Llegó como llegaste tú, Thor. Los niños nunca ven en qué momento llegan los bebés.

La criatura abrió los ojos muy lentamente. Su piel era mucho más clara que la suya, la de su madre o su padre. Thor sonrió y movió a menas la mano en un gesto de saludo que Loki no pudo interpretar, así que comenzó a llorar.

—Oh, con lo difícil que es hacer que duerma —murmuró Frigga dispuesta a cargar al bebé para volverlo a dormir.

—Es de noche, no creo que sea difícil, todos dormimos en la noche, a menos que haya una fiesta como la otra vez —respondió el muchachito como si la preocupación de Frigga fuera por nada. Luego estiró el brazo hacia Loki, apoyando con cuidado su dedo índice sobre la minúscula boca.

Ella estaba esperando a que bebé chillara. Desde que Odín lo trajo al palacio, parecía haber algo maliciosamente picaresco en sus ojos verdes y cada vez que todos estaban calmados e intentando descansar, Loki volvía a llorar más fuerte que antes. Además, al ser la primera vez que tenía a Thor en frente tal vez pensaría que era un total extraño y su llanto le perforaría las orejas.

O no.

—Hoy no hay fiesta, Loki —le susurró— así que vuelve a dormir, ¿sí?

Y Loki hizo silencio. Se removió un poco entre las sábanas y, para sorpresa de Frigga, tomó el dedo de su hermano mayor con toda la fuerza que sus pocos meses de vida le permitieron.

—Así está mejor, hermanito —lo felicitó Thor.

Odín lo había traído del reino de los gigantes, en un arrebato de piedad, sin consultar con ella, inconsciente de las posibles consecuencias.

—Creo que no quiere soltarme, madre.

¿Qué consecuencias?


End file.
